Saving His Life
by Caspyr441
Summary: Life-guarding at the beach proves to be quite an amusing job. Especially when your forced to save the one guy that you've been gawking at for the past month! Sasusaku...I really had fun writing this fic!


_**I am insanely happy and proud of myself at the moment! I've had this story written out for 5 months and just never had the time to type it up. I hope you've been looking forward to this!**_

_**Special thanks to**_

_**-XUchiha SakuraX**_

_**-musicalgenius**_

_**for their great advice on some of the scenes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series…or any cartoons I may make reference to. (I LOVE BUGS BUNNY!!!!!)**_

_**-o0o-**_

**Saving His Life**

Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, better known among people as Sakura, Sak, or Billboard Brow as my best friend puts it. Just a wild guess, but I'm pretty sure my parents called me after a pink tree because of the colour of my hair…pink. The answer to the question that is plaguing all your minds, yes, it is natural. Billboard Brow is the name I've received for this overly large forehead of mine. I', a lifeguard at the beach, you know those people who wear red bathing suits with a huge white cross on the front, they sit in a tall chair all day whistling at people with their red whistles to stop people from doing whatever dangerous things they're doing, the people who dive into the water if there is someone drowning? Well, it's not a glamorous job, but it's fine if you like the beach.

Lately my job has become a bit more interesting. There's this guy, he must be around my age, and he's the most gorgeous person you'll ever set your eyes on. Jet-black hair, a perfect nose, onyx eyes that shine like jewels, and a killer body! The only thing that's missing is an expression. He almost seems emotionless, the only thing he says is "Hn" or grunts and on the rare occasion he smirks. All the same, he is _soooo hot!!!!_ He just comes to the beach to lie in the sand, I can never understand why though…his skin is even paler than mine, and I have pink hair!. It almost annoys me that he never sets a tow in the water or never does something dangerous, so that I can save him or whistle at him and maybe then he would finally notice me.

I have the night shift tonight. I'm basically stuck in a small cabin watching the ocean, not my idea of a Friday night, but that's life. So, I curl up on a chair with a good romance novel in hand. It's not too soon before I start feeling tires and doze off into a light nap. It's 10:00 o'clock…a couple of minutes could never hurt…

I wake up and glance at my watch, 12:00 o'clock, midnight, man that was one heck of a nap! Suddenly I hear a huge splash, as I look towards the water I can see a figure walking though the waves. I run outside, to the shore, all the while screaming, trying to get this person's attention. I shrug off my sweater shirt knowing I'm going to have to dive in. Not once has the person hesitated to take the next step or looked back. This person is either crazy, deaf or sleep walking, I'm going with the later. I'm running into the water, still screaming at the top off my lungs. I notice that it's a man. The man is now flapping his arms like a chicken, trying his best to keep his head above water. He fails miserably and goes under, by now I've already started my sprint towards John Doe. As soon as I reach him, I dice under, hold his wrists behind his back with one hand and my other hand is over his mouth and nose, trying to stop his intake of water. I come up and rest his back on my chest as I tread back to the shore. The fact that I'm wearing my sweats isn't exactly helping me go faster.

I reach the shore and half carry half drag the man a bit higher on the beach. When I look at him I notice two things; first, it's the guy that I've been staring down for the past week, you know the gorgeous one I was telling you about? The second thing I notice snaps me out of my daydream, his chest isn't rising and falling, he's not breathing! I quickly remove his shirt to relieve the access weight from his chest. I tilt his head back to open the airway, pinch his nose to stop the air from coming out, look inside his mouth to make sure there's nothing blocking the airway…nothing. I put my mouth over his (something I've dreamed of doing for a slightly different purpose.) and force air into his lungs and start with my chest compressions. I repeat the process a couple of times. As I'm pushing more air into his lings, his eues shoot open and the air I was forcing into him is forced back into me. He starts coughing and I sprawl myself in the sand next to him whispering "Thank-Kami" over and over again.

As soon as he came back to his sense he looks over to me.

_-"Haruno Sakura, I'm a certified lifeguard, and certified in CPR."_

_-"Uchiha Sasuke" _he responds

He looks himself over and notices he's shirtless. Damn, I was hoping to be able to stare at his body for a bit longer. Of coarse he asks me…

_-"Why don't I have a shirt on?" _

I only tell his half the truth.

_-"It relieved the weight off your chest, making it easier for you to start breathing again." _I respond and hand him his wet shirt. He looks at it and just holds it in his hand (man was I happy!). It's only now that I remember that I had a thin white T-shirt on under my sweatshirt.

My whole upper body is exposed as the thin white shirt clings to my skin. I scan the shore quickly for the sweatshirt to notice the tide has swallowed it.

_-"I stopped breathing?"_ he asked

_-"Yes, therefore I very strongly suggest a visit to the hospital."_

He shakes his head, reverting back to his silent nature. It's a shame he doesn't talk more, his voice is so smooth. I could listen to it forever.

_-"Fine, just let me take your pulse."_

I sit up next to him a slip my fingers to the side of his neck. I'm shaking so hard I can't jeep my fingers on the same place on his neck. I was shaking half out of excitement and half out of the fact that I was frozen.

_-"Crap" _I whisper _"Sorry…"_

He takes my hand in his and lie's down in the sand. I look at him surprised, he stares at me for a minute then puts him hand on the back of my neck and head and pulls me down to his chest.

As I lay my ear over his heart I could hear the gentle thumping, it was calm and rhythmic, unlike mine. My heart was beating so fast I felt as though it would break through my ribcage, like one of those Bugs-Bunny episodes. I was sure he could feel the beating against his own chest. We stayed like that for a while. I was falling asleep and I knew I should have got up, but I never wanted it to end. I was about to tale my second trip to La-La land when…

_-"Does it sound alright?"_ he asked

_-"Uuuh…ya…perfect…"_

I curled up in a ball beside him and started trembling again.

_-"Are you okay?"_ he asked

_-"Fine…just a bit cold"_

I sat up and brought my knees to my chest.

_-"Where do you live?"_

_-"Across the street." _He answered

_-"I'll walk you back home, just give me five minutes to change."_

We walked back to the cabin together in silence, but it was never awkward. It was nice to be able to enjoy his company without anything having to be said. When we got the cabin we stepped in and I put up my index finger, telling him I would only be a minute. He nodded as I ran off to find some dry clothes.

When I came back he was still standing at the front door.

_-"Lets go"_ I said while opening the door.

_-"Where were you?" _he asked

I gave him a puzzled look.

_-"You weren't in your chair today." _He explained

_-"I had the night shift" _I responded, totally surprised he had actually noticed me before tonight.

_-"Will you be there tomorrow?"_

_-"Only in the afternoon."_

We walked the rest of the way in silence. It was nice outside; there was a full moon, and thousands of twinkling stars in the midnight sky. Soon after we arrived at his house. It was a simple little house made of red bricks, the doors and windows were white and the roof was black. He didn't have a huge front lot, but it was a good size in proportion to the house.

_-"Would you like to come in?"_ He asked when we reached the front door.

Trust me, there was nothing more that I wanted to do than say _"yes!!!"_, but of coarse work takes priority.

_-"No, but thank-you. I really have to be getting back to my shift at the beach."_

DAMN THE NIGHT SHIFT!!!!!!

_-"It was nice finally meeting you Sakura."_

_-"Same here Sasuke."_

_-"Goodnight"_

_-"Night" _I concluded and started walking away.

As I walked back to the beach, he was all I thought od. It was as though his face was imprinted in my eyes.

I got back to the cabin, grabbed a blanket and sat myself back down in the chair. It was 4:30 by now and I knew that Ino would be here by 5:00 o'clock for her 6:00 A.M. shift. There was no harm in falling asleep now. Ino woke me up at 5:30, or that's what she told me. I probably mumbled something unintelligible and fell back asleep.

I woke up and glanced at my watch…12:52…_"AAAHHHH"_. I'm pretty sure the whole beach heard me. My shift starts at 1:00 P.M., that means I have eight minutes to change, eat, brush my teeth, wash my face, find my whistle and sun glasses. I look in the mirror and once again _"AAAHHHH"_ my hair was full of sand, just another thing to add to the list, wash my hair.

_**12:59 P.M.**_

_-"DONE"_

Well my short pink hair is still wet; it's sticking to my cheeks and neck. But it will dry in the sun, no biggie!

I run out to my chair and quickly climb the steps. I barely have enough time to catch my breath when I ear Sasuke calling me from the ground.

_-"Sakura"_

_-"Hey Sasuke!"_

_-"Hi, can I talk to you?"_

_-"Sure, one second and I'll come down."_

I climbed down the steps of the ladder and walk to the back of the chair where he was waiting for me. He guided me into the little space in the back of the lifeguard chair. He grabbed one of the wooden legs and leaned on that arm. He was wearing his trunks and his towel was draped over his shoulder. I had to have intense willpower to keep my eyes off his beautiful body.

_-"I just wanted to thank you…you know…for saving my life."_

And then he kissed me...he kissed ME! HE kissed ME!! HE KISSED ME!!! I thought I was going to spontaneously combust…the sparks were flying! Although it was just for a second of two it felt as though it would last forever. As soon as he pulled away I had to mentally kick myself for wanting more. Yes…that is how AMAZING it actually was.

_-"Your welcome…you know…for saving your life."_

_**-o0o-**_

_**So...did you like??? I'm honestly very proud. In case you're wondering, the only reason I know all the CPR procedures and so on is because I'm a lifeguard, not at the beach but at my public pool. So if we ever meet and you decide to collapse…I can save you! Just an FYI! It actually took me 3, 1-hour bus rides to type this up…I'm slowish. Anyway…hope you liked!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! It would be much appreciated, I love to know what you guys think cause I really want to improve my writing the best I can…and it really encourages me to write more!**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**~Caspyr441**_


End file.
